Tweezers are well known in the art. Tweezers are generally used for health or cosmetic purposes. The health reasons generally relate to removing a foreign object from the skin. The cosmetic reasons relate to personal appearance.
One of the standard uses for a pair of tweezers is to remove a splinter or other foreign object from the skin. A typical foreign object is a small piece of foreign material not naturally found in the body. A wood splinter is a common foreign object. But unless the splinter protrudes from the skin, it is difficult, if not impossible, to use prior art tweezers to remove the splinter. It is extremely useful if tweezers can be used to remove a splinter from the skin, when the splinter does not protrude from the skin.
It is also desirable to use tweezers to remove hair. Basically, tweezers used for removing hair lose their strength and require a straight on angle to grip the hair and pull it out, as desired. Such pulling and gripping is uncomfortable and inconvenient. If a suitable means with an appropriate tweezers can be used to grip the hair, a great advantage can result.
Standard tipped tweezers are generally flat and cannot be used for close gripping. It is desirable to provide more efficient gripping in order to achieve the desired removal. It is thus desired to modify the tip of the tweezers and achieve more efficient gripping.
The difficulty of removing a foreign object from the skin is well known. When a foreign object gets even slightly embedded under the skin, it is very difficult to remove the same. It is common to use needles or pins or similar devices, which penetrate the skin layers over the foreign object. However, the most effective device to use for such procedures is tweezers.
Standard tweezers do not permit gripping of a foreign object, which is at least partially under the skin. So it is, therefore, necessary to make access to the splinter or other foreign object under the skin with a pin or needle. If tweezers can be developed to cut through the skin without damaging the skin beneath the foreign object and grip the foreign object, great advantages are obtained.
It is difficult to grip and remove a foreign object from human flesh because of the usually embedded nature of the object. With the embedded foreign object, it is extremely difficult to reach and remove the object. Presently available tweezers cannot both cut through the skin and grip the object in a suitable fashion for removal.
Many different types of sharpened tweezers are known for attempting to remove embedded materials. However, these tweezers suffer from gross inefficiency in that the sharpening for enhanced gripping the detracts from the cutting capability. It is highly desirable to provide a sharpening device which will permit both cutting and gripping and cutting for removal of a foreign object from the skin. Such a sharpening device can be very complicated. No sharpening device is known to efficiently achieve these desired results. However, it is highly desired to achieve these desired results in as efficient a fashion as possible.
It is very difficult to provide this cutting and gripping tip on tweezers. There is no uniform way of making this desired tweezers with this tip and no simplified method of achieving the same.
Many different ways are known to attach the two arms of the tweezers at one end. It is extremely difficult to accomplish this in an efficient fashion while at the same time retaining the desired flexibility and function. If the ease of attachment can be provided while retaining the desired flexibility and function, our desired results can be achieved.
Another difficulty in removing foreign objects from the skin is the inability of a person to see the object. To remove the object, the object must be seen before it can be removed. The small size of some of these foreign particles that do get embedded in the skin render them difficult to both see and remove from the skin. Accordingly, improved sight to simplify removal of a foreign object is highly desired.